


City Sidewalks, Busy Sidewalks

by ami_ven



Category: Castle, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Gen, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Omigosh!  You’re Richard Castle!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Sidewalks, Busy Sidewalks

**Author's Note:**

> written as a (very late) Christmas present for "meneleth"

“Omigosh!” said a voice, from behind them. “You’re Richard Castle!”

Beckett turned, already rolling her eyes as Castle said, “Indeed I am.”

The speaker was a woman, who grinned. “I can’t believe it. I love your books, your character, Nikki Heat. She’s—” Her eyes widened. “She’s you!”

“I wouldn’t exactly—” Beckett began, but the man with her said, “Amy, who are these people?”

“Remember that book I read you, Rory, the really sexy bit?”

He turned pink. “Possibly.”

“The mystery novels, with the hot lady cop… You remember, shut up.”

Castle was still grinning. “I love to meet a fan. Can I sign you an autograph?”

She grinned back. “That would be fantastic!”

“Ponds!” yelled another voice, as a second man joined them. Like Amy and her apparent-boyfriend, he also had a British accent. “What have I told you about running off? Especially in a populated area like this, in this century?”

“Doctor, this is Richard Castle, the novelist,” said Amy.

“Is it?” the man asked. “He’s not— What year is this?”

The question was directed at Beckett, who blinked. “Um… twenty-twelve.”

“I thought so,” he said. “Tasted like it. Famous author, eh? Amy will want an autograph.”

“He’s already offered,” the young woman said. “If you don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” said Castle.

“You keep photos of yourself on you?” Beckett asked, incredulous, when he produced them.

He grinned. “And who should I make them out to?”

“Amy Pond,” she said, but her apparent-boyfriend-possibly-husband corrected, “Williams.”

Castle frowned. “Any relation to Amelia Williams? She was one of my favorite authors growing up.”

She frowned back. “I don’t think so. But thank you.”

“I’m always happy to meet a fan.” He smiled and watched them leave. “Nice kids.”

Beckett smirked. “C’mon, big shot. We’ve got work to do…”

THE END


End file.
